Haruna Moto (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Haruna Moto (本張馳 Moto Haruna) is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Seiki Hayashi. Haruna is the younger sister of Keiko and Wakako. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Haruna has brown eyes and medium straight brown hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Critical Finish Critical Edge Costumes Costume 1 Haruna wears a red robe that bares her shoulders, reaches below her ankles, and has a long slit on the right side. Her outfit is finished with a red hooded mask and red shoes. Costume 2 Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Haruna Gender: Female Job: Ninja Discipline: Kunai Weapon: Any Head: Hermit's Hood (02,20) Hair: Medium Straight (05,25) Chin: Spy Mask (02,20) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (02,20) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (36,22) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (02,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,25 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 36,22 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Relationships *Younger sister to Keiko and Wakako. Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''At least you're not going to run away.'' *''Your sight...irritates me.'' *''You have a very irritating face.'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that.'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''I'm sorry, but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''That look suits you well.'' *''You're a helpless fool.'' *''How absolutely laughable.'' *''What happened to your earlier enthusiasm?'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky?'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You filth!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''Ha ha ha ha ha ha!'' *''You're irritating!'' *''Disappear!'' *''You imbecile!'' *''Slowpoke!'' *''What do you want?'' *''Suffer.'' *''Go ahead and die.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt *''Are you out of shape?'' - Taunt *''You should really give up.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' *''Damn!'' *''No good!'' *''Ugh!'' *''Phew!...'' *''No!'' *''I don't believe this!'' Gallery 20180529_151952.jpg 20180529_152003.jpg 20180529_152009.jpg 20180529_152013.jpg 20180529_152018.jpg